


Rivali?!

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Per farla breve,» disse il cecchino indicando prima l’uno e poi l’altra. «Voi due siete rivali in amore.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivali?!

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Gomu Gomu no Prompt](http://bestofthesea.forumcommunity.net/?t=57499200) indetto sul forum [Best Of the Sea - a LuNami&ZoSan fansite](http://bestofthesea.forumcommunity.net/).
> 
> Spero con tutto il cuore di non essere andata troppo fuori tema e che al prompter piaccia. :D

«Mi avevi detto che a parte Sanji-kun non c’erano altri nella ciurma che avrebbero potuto intralciarmi!»

Usopp quasi si ustionò la faccia con la delicata pozione esplosiva che stava mettendo a punto quando Nami piombò alle sue spalle, furiosa, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e gli occhi che andavano a fuoco. Faceva paura, molta paura, ma Usopp ci era abituato. Più o meno.

«Ma di che diavolo blateri? Chi dovrebbe intralciarti? Perché--? Oh, sai una cosa, non m’interessa, sono nel bel mezzo di un lavoro, vieni a lamentarti dopo.»

Nami sbuffò dalle narici, ma non si mosse neanche di un millimetro, la rabbia che non accennava a scemare.

«Smettila di fare il finto tonto, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando! Mi avevi giurato che a parte Sanji-kun a nessuno di noi altri poteva davvero importare di sedurre una bella donna: mi hai mentito!»

Usopp si voltò a guardarla, gli occhi sbarrati.

«Perché? A chi altri _importa_?»

Nami indicò con il pollice in direzione della vedetta. Usopp sbatté le palpebre e poi rimase per un secondo interdetto quando si ricordò di aver visto Zoro pochi minuti prima scalare l’albero maestro per andare ad allenarsi.

« _Cosa?_ »

* * *

Cercando di essere il più discreti possibile Nami e Usopp avevano pedinato Zoro per tutto il giorno: avevano inventato scuse per disturbarlo mentre si allenava, l’avevano seguito in cambusa quando era andato a rubare il ruhm, lo avevano guardato mentre si riposava sul ponte dopo aver pulito e affilato le sue spade, e per quanto lento potesse essere Zoro riguardo certe cose ora ne aveva davvero abbastanza.

«Si può sapere che _diavolo_ volete?»

A Nami e Usopp prese un colpo nel ritrovarselo di fronte mentre lo seguivano in direzione del bagno, ma fu davvero questione di un secondo: «Molto bene, direi che ormai è finito il tempo di fingere!» Disse Nami, raddrizzando le spalle in segno di sfida. «Usopp, vuoi ancora dirmi che a Zoro non importa nulla delle donne?»

«Eh?!» Zoro quasi fece un salto in dietro quando Nami pronunciò quelle parole, ma Usopp lo interruppe prima che potesse aggiungere altro.

«Te l’ho detto, Nami, il mio _gay-dar_ non sbaglia mai. Non so che idea tu ti sia fatta, ma sono sicuro di quello che sento.»

«Allora perché diavolo gli interessa _lei_?!»

«E che ne so io! Magari sei tu ad esserti sbagliata.»

«Questo è impossibile: lo so che cosa ho visto!»

«Oi,» disse Zoro, gli occhi bassi e il viso scuro e contorto dalla rabbia. «Si può sapere di che diavolo andate blaterando?»

Usopp e Nami si scambiarono un’occhiata e alla fine lei spiegò tutta la situazione.

 

* * *

«Voi due siete pazzi!» Sbottò Zoro, quando Nami ebbe finito di parlare, ma quando fece per andarsene la navigatrice appoggiò con forza una mano sulla sua spalla, trattenendolo.

«Quindi ho ragione io? È Usopp quello che si sbaglia?»

Zoro aprì la bocca, ma nulla uscì dalla sua gola mentre le sue guance diventavano a poco a poco sempre più rosse.

«Non ci posso credere!» Urlò Usopp cadendo all’indietro, una mano premuta sulla fronte. «Giuro che non me lo sarei mai aspettato.»

«Accidenti a te, Usopp: cosa vuoi dire a tua discolpa?»

«E che diavolo ti dovrei dire? Mica è una scienza esatta. E comunque resto della mia opinione: a Zoro non interessano le donne, non sento niente del genere provenire da lui, neanche adesso.»

«Ma se ha appena confessato?!»

«Solo perché gli piace _una_ donna, non significa che gli piacciano _le_ donne, quindi non mi sono sbagliato. Né ti ho mentito,» si affrettò poi ad aggiungere.

Nami sbuffò. «E tu invece,» si rivolse a Zoro. «Tu che scusa mi propinerai?»

Zoro esplose. «Ma che vuoi da me?! Fatti i cazzi tuoi, accidenti!»

« _Sono_ cazzi miei!»

«E in che modo lo sarebbero?»

Nami fu spiazzata: anche lei aprì la bocca, anche lei non parlò, anche le sue guance divennero rosse. Zoro inarcò le sopracciglia e confuso si voltò a guardare Usopp.

«Per farla breve,» disse il cecchino indicando prima l’uno e poi l’altra. «Voi due siete rivali in amore.»

 

* * *

Alla fine avevano deciso di spostare la conversazione in cucina. Primo, perché stare seduti su delle sedie era più comodo che stare per terra e secondo perché Nami, convincendo Sanji con qualche moina, aveva procurato loro tutta la privacy di cui avevano bisogno per affrontare la questione.

Usopp si trovava a capotavola, mentre Nami e Zoro sedevano l’uno di fronte all’altra, squadrandosi. Il cecchino aveva cercato di svignarsela dicendo che toccava a Luffy, in quanto capitano, gestire eventuali conflitti all’interno della ciurma, ma sia Zoro che Nami erano stati irremovibili: se la faccenda avesse raggiunto le orecchie di Luffy, lui avrebbe riso per ore e l’avrebbe fatto sapere a tutti gli altri che senza vergogna si sarebbero immischiati pretendendo di dare consigli non richiesti.

No. Dovevano risolvere la questione tra di loro, facendo meno rumore possibile.

Nami fu la prima a parlare. «La soluzione è semplicissima, a parer mio: Zoro non può permettersi distrazioni se vuole diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, invece _io_ sono capacissima di pensare a più di una cosa contemporaneamente, quindi direi che non c’è più nulla da discutere,» aggiunse, guardando lo spadaccino dritto negli occhi. «Tu lascerai perdere pacificamente, fine della storia.»

Zoro sbarrò gli occhi e sbatté un pugno sul tavolo. «E perché diavolo dovrei mai fare una cosa del genere?»

«Ho appena finito di spiegarlo, il perché» rispose Nami, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino un po' stupido. «E il fatto che tu me l’abbia dovuto chiedere _di nuovo_ non fa che avvalorare il mio punto di vista.»

Zoro arrossì. «Se pensi che ti lascerò campo libero ti sbagli di grosso!»

«La farai solo soffrire, in fondo sei un pirata!»

«E tu allora?!»

«È diverso: io ho già esperienza con donne della marina.»

«Che cazzo significherebbe? Oi Usopp, dille di piantarla di dire stronzate!»

Quando Nami e Zoro si voltarono a guardarlo, Usopp era steso sul tavolo, le braccia lasciate cadere verso il pavimento e un fiume di lacrime che scorreva sul legno. Non gli piaceva essere lì, non voleva sentirli blaterare di quelle cose: voleva solo tornarsene a lavoro ed essere lasciato in pace. Perché lui, accidenti? Perché doveva essere _lui_ ad avere quell’ingrato potere?

«Non è giusto,» mugugnò, tirando poi su col naso. «Non pensate mai ai sentimenti degli altri!»

 _Eh?_ stavano per dire Zoro e Nami in coro, ma alla fine si guardarono in faccia, ed entrambi capirono di aver avuto la stessa idea. Che sciocchi erano stati!

«Usopp, tu... tu hai perfettamente ragione!» Disse Nami, alzandosi e andando ad abbracciarlo. «Faremo esattamente come ci hai consigliato.»

Usopp sbatté le palpebre. Guardò Nami, guardò Zoro, ma non capì. Perché avevano smesso di litigare?

«Come ho consigliato…?»

«Aspetteremo di incontrare Tashigi di nuovo e a quel punto sarai in grado di dirci con certezza chi ha davvero una possibilità con lei mentre l’altro,» Nami ammiccò in direzione di Zoro. «Si rassegnerà e lascerà campo libero.»

Zoro sorrise, tirando su un angolo della bocca. «Non ho alcun dubbio su quale sarà il risultato. Mi fido di te, Usopp.»

Nami e Zoro si alzarono e insieme uscirono dalla cucina andando poi, più per una questione di principio che altro, in direzioni completamente opposte, lasciando Usopp solo, con gli occhi sbarrati per il terrore, a giurare a se stesso che qualunque cosa fosse successa non avrebbe mai e poi mai riaperto bocca sull’argomento: chi poteva solo immaginare quali rappresaglie potevano inventarsi quei due una volta che avrebbero scoperto che nessuno di loro poteva sperare di avere alcuna chance!


End file.
